Partner
The Partner is the heroine of Megami Tensei II, and the main companion of the hero. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Playable Character, Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' (Megami Tensei II): Playable Character Profile Megami Tensei II The partner is first named as simply the partner character in the hero's game of Devil Busters. In the real world, however, she is a witch who served under Pazuzu and was paired with the demon Orthrus. After the hero and his friend defeat Nebiros, Pazuzu instructs her to give them the Flame Talisman via the friend's girlfriend. Shortly after this, she deducts that Pazuzu was simply using her and the heroes to wrestle control over Toyko from Bael, and breaks away from Orthrus, taking up residence in the Tokyo Tower. There, she becomes known as a healer and protector of the people living in the ruins of Toyko. Later, Pazuzu sends the heroes with Orthrus to defeat her for her treachery, but during the resulting confrontation, she manages to get the hero to agree with her viewpoint. Angered that the hero would side with her over him, the friend leaves with Orthrus, vowing if they cross paths again, they'd be enemies. She regrets that the friend failed to see the truth, but expresses her hopes that he would eventually come around. After this, she becomes the hero's companion and travels alongside him throughout his journey to save the world from the demons. The friend later transformed himself into the Dark Hero and repeatedly attempted to halt their advance. As the two traveled across the land, they gathered the Seven Pillars of Solomon, at the cost of the hero's arm, slew Pazuzu, and defeated Bael, who had killed the Dark Hero. After defeating Bael, however, he took frog form and was taken with them. With the aid of Masakado, the two use the Seven Pillars to gain access to Makai. Once there, the two begin fighting their way through the demon lords who rule over the planes of Makai. Once they reach Astaroth's Castle in the Lost Woods, the partner is captured by Astaroth, but is later saved by the hero. Later, in Beelzebub's Maze on Mount Fear, the two confront Beelzebub, who fuses with Bael and becomes Baal. The two then confront Lucifer, however Baal manages to convince Lucifer of the two's good intentions, allowing him to join their party. With Lucifer at their side, the two return to the Tokyo and begin investigating the Suzuki Company, informed by Lucifer that the company is in fact a front for God's plans to create the Millennium Kingdom. There, they learn from Masakado that the head of the company is not a normal human and that they should be weary of him. Shortly after, they are confronted by Asura, but Lucifer convinces him to side with them, transforming him into Ahura Mazda. The party confronts Mr. Suzuki, who reveals himself as Satan and attacks the party. After Satan's defeat, the party is teleported into the presence of YHVH. YHVH offers them one more chance to betray Lucifer and side with him in creating the Millennium Kingdom, but they refuse and do battle with YHVH. After YHVH's defeat, the two are teleported back to the hero's home in the bomb shelter. The two return to the surface and watch as power and life returns to the ruins of Tokyo. Gallery File:Heroine1.png|The hooded Partner as she appears in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei File:Heroine2.png|The Partner as she appears in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Category:Megami Tensei II Characters